Mags: La primer Vencedora
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: La historia de Mags Cohen del Distrito 4, tributo, sobreviviente de los Días Oscuros, hija de la Revolución y Vencedora. ¡Que comiencen los Séptimos Juegos del Hambre!
1. Los Tributos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Hunger Games son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**TRIBUTOS**

**.**

* * *

El sol entrando por la ventana me quema las pestañas, así que me veo obligada a mover mi cuerpo sobre la cama, pero acabo por levantarme de un salto.

Hoy será un día especial. Hoy, después de años de súplicas, Linner, mi hermana mayor, por fin me enseñará a navegar.

Para muchos sería un gran problema vivir en el Distrito 4, en donde casi todo apesta a pescado (lo cual no es para nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que somos un distrito que se dedica sólo a la pesca), pero no para mí. Casi puedo sentir la fresca brisa marina removiéndome el cabello; el aire salado golpeándome en el rostro y el calor del sol acariciando mi piel… Adoro el mar; siempre le he hecho. El mar fue lo que nos mantuvo a salvo cuando el Capitolio bombardeó nuestro hogar; mi padre, junto con otros capitanes, pudo salvar a varios de los nuestros evacuándonos en barcos antes de que el fuego lo cubriera todo.

Mis hermanas mayores y mi madre dicen que él fue un héroe. Quisiera poder recordarlo.

Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de los Días Oscuros; sólo imágenes sueltas de barcos en llamas; el Muelle destruido y cientos de embarcaciones estallando. Es extraño. Siento como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que los rebeldes comenzaron la guerra en todo el país de Panem, aunque, en realidad, solo han pasado siete años. Mi padre murió el día antes de que el Capitolio destruyera el Distrito 13 y diera fin a la rebelión, y lo único que me quedó de él es una vieja fotografía y la imagen de su barco volando por los aires guardada por siempre en mi memoria.

Me desperezo durante un rato y empiezo a peinarme antes de darme cuenta de que es el día de la cosecha.

Mi madre y mis hermanas no tienen que ir a la empacadora hoy, así que deduzco que siguen durmiendo. Alzo la cabeza para comprobar que Linner y Vesselly siguen roncando en sus camas, y me levanto sin hacer ruido. Mis hermanas suelen preocuparse mucho cada día de la cosecha desde que el Capitolio decretó el Tratado de la Traición. Sus nombres ya no están en el sorteo, pero el mío sí.

Me pongo las sandalias, mi sombrero y trato de peinarme con los dedos. No hay problema, el sombrero lo cubre todo. Busco el bolso que uso para cargar mis pescados y tomo un poco de pan de algas y queso de la despensa antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera.

En esa parte del Distrito, a la que la que todos llaman Carnada, está, a estas horas, repleta de pescadores que preparan sus redes para una larga jornada de pesca. Hombres y mujeres de piel bronceada, cabello quemado por el sol y brazos fuertes que cada mañana extienden orgullosos sus redes de pesca y preparan los botes para empezar la jornada. Sin embargo, hoy el muelle bañado de sol está vacío, al igual que las playas, y las contraventanas de las casas de madera permanecen cerradas. La Cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces.

Camino por las calles cubiertas de arena y atravieso la alambrada que separa la Carnada de la solitaria costa. En teoría, no podemos caminar por las playas si no estamos haciendo alguna actividad aprobada por el Capitolio, sobre todo desde que la guerra acabó; sólo debemos transitar por las calles, pero, como casi todo el mundo, me gusta acortar camino por aquí y hundir los pies en la arena húmeda.

Miro hacia el otro lado del distrito. Del lado contrario a la costa, un enorme muro nos rodea. Antes de la Rebelión de los distritos, dicho muro no existía. Cuando la guerra acabó, el Capitolio envió a construir uno en cada distrito de los doce que aún están en pie. Si bien en el Distrito 4 la valla llega solo a orillas del mar por ambos extremos, escuché por ahí que el presidente envió a poner un dispositivo de rastreo obligatorio en cada barco, y a delimitar la zona marítima con una valla submarina que se encuentras a unas doscientas millas náuticas de la costa, lo cual nos daba un amplio margen de pesca y cierta libertad para navegar, pero si te pasas de ese punto, en teoría, uno de los satélites del Capitolio te hará estallar en miles de pedazos. De esa forma se aseguran de que nadie pueda escapar por mar.

Dejo mi bolsa, mi sombrero y mis sandalias en la arena y me meto en el agua. Está un poco fría, pero el sol no tardará en calentarla. Siempre he sido buena nadando. Como no serlo, si cuando los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio destruyeron nuestro barco, mi familia y yo tuvimos que nadar por nuestras vidas. Tal vez el mar y sus aguas no me traigan los mejores recuerdos, pero es lo único que me queda, además de mi madre y mis hermanas.

La orilla se ve cada vez más pequeña cuando volteo. Nado en círculos durante un rato; me sumerjo y vuelvo a salir a flote mientras espero. Después, nado hasta casi llegar al fondo y busco la red y los anzuelos que dejé ayer. Mis hermanas dicen que tengo gran habilidad para los anzuelos y es cierto, puedo hacer uno casi con cualquier cosa.

La pesca ha sido buena. Obtengo seis langostas, tres cangrejos y una buena cantidad de sardinas. Arrastro mis presas hasta la orilla y me echo un rato bajo el sol mientras mis ropas se secan. Siempre hago eso antes de ir a vender mis presas al Muelle; ya es demasiado traumatizante tener que usar las ropas heredadas de mis hermanas, que, gracias a mi cuerpo menudo y carente de curvas, me quedan inmensamente grandes; lo último que quiero es ir paseándome por ahí como un atún mojado, como Linner siempre me dice que luzco.

— ¡Atún mojado!

Frunzo el ceño cuando escucho esa molesta voz sobre mi cabeza, así que me levanto y lo miro. En realidad me llamo Mags, pero Booth y mi hermana Linner inventaron ese molesto apodo para mí hace unos años.

— ¡Camarón hervido!— digo como respuesta. Booth me enseña la lengua y sonríe antes de lanzarme algo por la cabeza— ¡Auch!— me quejo, recuperando el trozo de hielo que me había arrojado— Algún día vas a sacarme un ojo, ¿sabes?

—Sólo si te arrojara un témpano en el ángulo correcto— Dice, cerrando un ojo y mirándome como si planeara el tiro. Yo sólo le regreso su trozo de hielo, y vuelve a sonreír— ¿Hubo buena pesca hoy?

—Algo.

Booth busca en mi bolsa y suelta un silbido.

—Nada mal… pero que sería del pescado sin el hielo…— exclama con aire teatral, sacando la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda y enseñándome todo el hielo que llevaba dentro.

No puedo evitar reír, siempre es así con él.

Booth ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar. Su padre y el mío fueron dos de los capitanes más respetados del distrito, pero el suyo se salvó de la muerte, aunque fue degradado de su cargo y ahora se ha convertido en pescador, como muchos de nosotros. Él también tenía dos hermanas, pero ellas y su madre murieron en los bombardeos de los Días Oscuros; desde entonces, a Booth le aterra el mar. Incluso, viviendo en un distrito que se dedica exclusivamente a la pesca y a todas las actividades relacionadas con el mar, extrañamente, él no sabe nadar. Muchos en la escuela lo molestan por eso, pero él lo compensa con su astucia e inteligencia.

Como Booth no sabe nadar, y, por consiguiente, tampoco pescar, éste es nuestro trato: yo pesco, él trae el hielo para los peces, me ayuda a trenzar las redes y se encarga de regatear los precios. Como ninguno tiene la edad para trabajar legalmente, es una forma un tanto informal de ayudar a nuestras familias.

— ¿Desayunaste ya?— me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza y le enseño el pan y el queso que saqué de casa. Booth también saca unas uvas, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste?— pregunto, fascinada.

—La hija del dueño de la despensa me las regaló cuando pasé a dejarle las conservas de papá— explica— Creo que estaba algo sentimental por la cosecha…

—O tal vez tú le gustas— digo con una sonrisa. Booth enrojece de pies a cabeza, y su rostro se pone casi del mismo color que su cabello cobrizo— Como sea. Algo dulce siempre es bienvenido.

—Tú lo has dicho, Atún.

—Cierra la boca, Camarón.

Booth corta el queso en partes iguales y comemos lanzándonos algunos insultos más entre cada bocado. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido así; podemos decirnos las peores cosas, pero nunca nos enfadamos con el otro. Booth siempre me ha dicho que tengo cara de pez, de ahí el apodo de Atún. En cambio yo siempre me río de él porque es el más pequeño de la clase, incluso más que yo, de ahí el nombre Camarón.

—Que tengas un buen día de la cosecha, Atún— me dice, ya no en broma, sino con una abrumadora sinceridad.

—Feliz día de la cosecha, Camarón. Y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado.

Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado… ésa es la frase que el Capitolio usa cada día desde el fin de la guerra; es casi como una provocación. ¿Cómo podría la suerte estar de nuestro lado cuando son ellos quienes la manejan? Es irónico y bastante tétrico, y cada vez que pienso en ello no puedo evitar recordar los días antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo era la vida cuando no existía la Cosecha?— pregunto.

—Casi se me olvidan— admite Booth. Yo suspiro.

—También a mí. Pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tal vez, si le mostramos al Capitolio lo arrepentidos que estamos, podrían olvidarse de…

—No lo harán— me corta. Sé lo que va a decir, y no quiero escucharlo, pero él sigue hablando— Sólo han pasado siete años. La guerra ha hecho mucho daño, Mags. Ellos no lo olvidarán así como así.

— ¡Pero no pueden durar para siempre!— exclamo— Es atroz, inhumano, lo que nos obligan a hacer…

Booth se encoge de hombros.

—Para todos es difícil. Pero concuerdo contigo en que no pueden durar para siempre. Si la clemencia del Capitolio es tan grande como dicen, algún día tendrán que olvidarlo, ¿no? No pueden culparnos para siempre por los errores de nuestros padres...

—Supongo— suspiro.

—Pero olvídate de eso, ¿qué harás después de la Cosecha?

—Linner me llevará a pasear en su bote— sonrío, orgullosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hiciste para convencerla? ¿La embrujaste acaso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, tonto! ¿No lo recuerdas? Ella prometió que hoy me enseñaría a navegar.

—Ah, si… Lo hizo para que dejaras de esconderte en sus cestos para asustarla. Era muy gracioso.

—Sí, yo opino igual, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?— me pongo en pie y le extiendo mi mano— Vamos ya. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a arreglarnos.

—De acuerdo… ¿sabes? Tal vez deberíamos guardar algunas langostas para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.

Metemos los peces en el hielo y arrojamos las redes y las trampas vacías de nuevo al mar.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Muelle, el mercado más grande del Distrito 4, en donde todos los pescadores se encuentran para cambiar mercancías por cosas de uso común como telas, botones o cualquier otra cosa. Aunque la mayoría de los comercios de la ciudad están cerrados en el día de la cosecha, el Muelle siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas.

Booth y yo cambiamos fácilmente los cangrejos por varias vetas de carbón y un poco de grasa para velas. Vendemos las sardinas y cuatro de las langostas. Después nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos langostas, un par de hogazas de buen pan, un puñado de fresas, sal, y algo de dinero para cada uno.

_—_Nos vemos en la plaza— le digo.

_—_Ponte algo bonito, aunque no sirva de mucho— me responde, con una sonrisa.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mis hermanas preparadas para salir. Mi madre es una mujer bastante bonita aún para su edad. Ella era hija del alcalde antes de que la guerra estallara y se llevara a toda su familia, así que posee un aire de distinción que no es propio de los pescadores. Lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de abundancia y mis hermanas usan dos vestidos que pudo rescatar de su antigua vida.

—Llegas tarde— me regaña Vesselly, quitándome el sombrero para darme un ligero coscorrón.

— ¡Ya, Vessy!— me quejo— Traje algunas fresas, y no te voy a dar.

— Bien, Atún egoísta— dice Linn— Ven, vamos a asearte.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la sal de la piel mientras Vesselly lucha por sacar toda la arena de mi cabello castaño. Mis hermanas, como casi todos en el distrito, tienen piel bronceada, cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes. Yo, en cambio, tengo el cabello y los ojos oscuros, como los eran los de mis padres. Ellas son altas y con el cuerpo lleno de curvas; yo, bueno, Booth siempre dice que si no usara faldas y el cabello largo pasaría fácilmente por otro chico.

Una falda que era de Linn y una blusa con volantes de Vessy, esas son mis nuevas y recicladas ropas de la cosecha. Como me quedan un poco grandes, mi madre las sujeta con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se sale de la falda por la parte de atrás y la tela baila en todas direcciones cuando me muevo. Los zapatos son nuevos, al menos.

—Mags, deberías dejarme arreglarte el cabello— dice mi madre, observando mis rebeldes hebras oscuras con desazón. Yo protesto; nunca me ha gustado arreglar mi cabello, en mi vida, entrando y saliendo del agua a cada rato, no es práctico. Sin contar que mi pelo es aún más rebelde que yo. Sin embargo, mamá consigue su cometido con ayuda de Linn y Vessy, y entre las tres consiguen arreglar un poco el desastre que son los pelos de mi cabeza en un sola y larga trenza. Apenas me reconozco cuando me miro en el espejo que tenemos pegado a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Estás muy bonita— dice Vessy.

—Pues no te acostumbres, porque me desharé de todo en cuanto termine la cosecha.

Mi hermana protesta y me da un ligero pellizco que me hace saltar. Después, ella y Linner me abrazan, y les correspondo porque sé lo difíciles que serán las siguientes horas para ellas, aunque a mí, a pesar de ser la principal afectada, no me asusta demasiado.

—Eres un Atún bastante insolente— ríe Linn, jalando de mi trenza.

— ¡Ay, Linn!

—Ya basta ustedes dos— nos regaña nuestra madre— Vengan, vamos a comer.

Asiento, rememorando la primera vez que habíamos oído hablar de los Juegos del Hambre. Claro que nadie había creído en ése decreto al principio; ni siquiera en la primera cosecha. Todos pensábamos que era un cruel castigo, una forma de asustarnos para no volver a levantarnos contra el Capitolio, pero, al ver en cada pantalla del distrito cómo los tributos morían uno a uno hasta que solo quedó en pie un ganador, a nadie le quedaron dudas. Siete años han pasado desde entonces.

Decidimos dejar para la cena las langostas, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos un poco de leche que Vessy compró ayer en el Muelle y comemos unas piezas de pescado frito y pan, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos al Muelle. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, en teoría, lo meterán en la cárcel. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, porque nadie lo ha intentado.

La cosecha se celebra en la Red, un enorme galpón con un techo construido en base a una compleja estructura de cientos de vigas metálicas trenzadas entre sí, la cual se asemeja a una red de pescar, de ahí su nombre. La Red está cerca de la costa, frente al Muelle y con el mar de fondo; fue terminada hace dos años, luego de que el Distrito 4 tuviera a su primer vencedor, y, los días normales, sirve como gimnasio para todos los chicos y chicas que estamos en edad de ser cosechados. Aunque, en teoría, entrenarnos para los juegos es ilegal, pero he oído por ahí que en otros distritos tienen academias especializadas para eso, mientras que a nosotros solo nos dan unas cuantas clases de nado y arduos ejercicios físicos, no nos enseñan a manipular armas, aunque no lo necesitamos, ya que casi todos saben como usar un cuchillo, un tridente o una lanza, tan necesarios en nuestra tarea diaria. Sin embargo, hoy las pesas y las alfombras fueron removidas y colocaron inmensos banderines colgando frente al escenario en su lugar. Las cámaras de televisión, quietas en cada esquina como tiburones al acecho, le dan cierta sensación de intimidación a todo el asunto.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; luego del Tratado de la Traición, la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población en los distritos. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos tomados con fuerza de la mano.

La Red se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 4, que es de unos diez mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse sobre los muelles, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento gracias a los proyectores, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de ansiosos chicos de dieciséis años. Intercambiamos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante de nosotros. Allí hay cinco sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando la de las chicas y no puedo evitar preguntarme quien de todas mis compañeras de escuela será la elegida, o si habrá algún loco que se arriesgue a ser voluntario; hubo uno hace dos años, el cual resultó ganador.

Tres de las cinco sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Stonehead (un curioso hombre del Capitolio que fue enviado aquí como alcalde tras la guerra), su esposa, su hijo, y su hija, Alinne, que viste un llamativo vestido de holanes de un brillante color rosa; en realidad, los cuatro visten de forma llamativa, fieles a las extrañas modas del Capitolio. Alinne va conmigo en la escuela, pero su nombre no está en la cosecha, porque ella nació en el Capitolio. Las dos sillas restantes están ocupadas por Issel Holt, la acompañante del Distrito 4, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su curiosa sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje azul marino, y nuestro único y joven vencedor. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran hacia el público con curiosidad.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia desde hace siete años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre. No es necesario que repitan la historia, porque muchos de los que estamos allí la sufrimos en carne propia; sin embargo, en discurso dura varios minutos.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, según pude ver en las seis ediciones anteriores. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Tomar a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos castiga el Capitolio por lo errores de nuestros padres, dejándonos muy en claro que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Si bien el Tratado es muy cruel con nosotros, debo aceptar que el Distrito 4 no se vio tan afectado como otros. Nuestros rebeldes fueron de los primeros en rendirse, tal vez por eso son un poco más benevolentes con nuestra gente, no como en los distritos 10, 11 y 12, los cuales fueron (y siguen siendo) los más afectados, invadidos por constantes hambrunas y castigos públicos debido a que fueron de los creadores (encabezados por el 13) de la Rebelión. Para que recordemos que somos los culpables de nuestra propia suerte, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras muchos luchan por no morir de hambre. Es un poco injusto, pero, como le dije a Booth, sé que no puede durar por siempre.

_—_Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias— recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 4 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones, la cual no es muy larga, porque sólo tiene un nombre. En estos siete años, tres de los juegos fueron ganados por el Distrito 2; dos por el 1, y el restante por nuestro vencedor: Ron Stanfford, un pedante y atlético chico que debe rondar los veinte años, quien se levanta y saluda al público con una sonrisa plagada de satisfacción.

El alcalde presenta a Issel Holt y continúa la ceremonia.

La mujer, tan alegre que desde hace siete años se lleva a nuestros tributos, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda diciendo:

_—_ ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

Estoy segura de que su cabello rosa es una peluca, porque nadie puede tener tanto cabello sobre una cabeza tan pequeña. Issel empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, y sobre lo agradecidos que debemos estar al Capitolio. No cabe duda de que ama su empleo.

Localizo a Booth entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada mientras vuelve a enseñarme su lengua. Para ser una cosecha, y con todo lo que eso significa, permanecemos demasiado tranquilos, sobre todo yo. Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto, así podré adentrarme en el mar en el viejo bote de papá. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Booth y en la posibilidad de que su nombre sea sorteado. Con lo pequeño que es sería difícil que pudiera ganar. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, navegaré esta tarde», desearía poder decirle. Y, quizá, invitarlo a venir con Linner y conmigo. Pero supongo que tendré tiempo de decírselo cuando la cosecha acabe.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Issel Holt dice lo mismo del año pasado «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas, y trato de pensar en todo lo que Linn y yo haremos esa tarde. En cuántos peces atraparemos; en los nudos que haremos…

—Bueno, ¿listos?— Issel Holt vuelve al podio y alisa el trozo de papel.

Pienso en cómo se verá el atardecer en medio del mar… En sí podremos quedarnos a verlo.

—Y la señorita tributo del Distrito 4 es…

Contengo el aliento y cierro los ojos.

— ¡Mags Cohen!  
Abro los ojos y muevo la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de la desafortunada muchacha antes de caer en cuenta de que todos me miran a mí.

Oh, no. Soy yo.

— ¿Mags? ¿En dónde estás, querida? ¡Sube!— exclama Issel, llena de entusiasmo— Oh, allí estás… ¡Ven, ven!

Dos agentes de la paz se colocan a mis lados y me guían al escenario. Subo los escalones con las rodillas temblándome y llego junto a Issel Holt. Su sonrisa nunca me pareció tan siniestra como entonces.

— ¿Hay algún voluntario?— silencio— Bien, entonces, ¡vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro tributo femenino!— canturrea Issel. El público tarda un poco, pero acaba aplaudiendo casi mecánicamente_— _¡Qué cálido aplauso! ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!— avanza hacia la urna de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza, intentando acomodar su cabello; después toma la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Booth cuando lo dice_—_ ¡Booth Odair!

«Oh, no— pienso_—_ No Booth»

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Qué les parece mi nueva y loca historia?**

**Nunca he escrito sobre Mags, pero viendo la película de En llamas el otro día me entró una gran curiosidad por este personaje, sus juegos y cómo los ganó. Investigué al respecto y encontré varias cosas que llamaron mucho mi atención; de ahí surgió esta idea.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Merezco sus reviews?**

**De cualquier forma, espero que podamos leernos pronto.**

**Saludos!  
H.S.**


	2. Flint Hook

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**2**

**FLINT HOOK**

**.**

* * *

Desde el escenario veo como Booth camina entre la multitud y se acerca a nosotros. Su rostro mantiene un claro rictus de temor, y ni siquiera se atreve a alzar la mirada hacia el público mientras sube los cinco escalones. El mundo se ha vuelto tan lento que empiezo a sentirme agobiada.

—Ven, querido, ven. ¡Acércate!— Issel Holt hace unas exageradas señas con las manos, indicándole el centro de la tarima. Booth termina de acortar la distancia con paso dudoso. Entonces me mira, y reconozco el terror en sus ojos.

Booth Odair, mi mejor y único amigo, y yo, en unas semanas, tendremos que pensar en asesinarnos el uno al otro para poder regresar a casa.

No puedo. No puedo verlo a los ojos sin imaginarme la forma en que tendré que matarlo. Y él parece pensar igual, porque aparta la vista de inmediato.

De pronto el aire a mí alrededor se esfuma. Siento que me ahogo. Todo me parece irreal; Issel Holt, la cosecha, la multitud… Lágrimas caen sin que pueda controlarlas, y me tapo la boca con una temblorosa mano para ahogar un gemido de dolor. Estoy sintiendo que voy a desmayarme cuando Issel pronuncia las palabras mágicas, y todo vuelve a ser real:

— ¿Hay algún voluntario en el público?— El tiempo parece detenerse definitivamente en ese preciso momento. Entonces, como si estuviera planeado, una mano fuerte y decidida se alza en medio del grupo de los chicos más grandes, y grita, con voz severa:

— ¡Yo!

Se produce una breve conmoción, y no puedo evitar mover la mirada de un lado a otro, sintiéndome irremediablemente aliviada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Creo que tenemos un voluntario!— Chilla Issel, radiante de entusiasmo— ¡Sube, querido, sube!

El chico se acerca mientras varios de sus acompañantes lo felicitan con palmadas y vítores. Lo reconozco, aunque no sé su nombre; vamos a la misma escuela, pero es mayor que yo. No cuesta entender por qué decidió ser voluntario: es alto, fuerte y muy atlético; además, posee un porte demasiado arrogante. No es amigo de Booth, así que no creo que su motivación sea otra más que obtener riqueza y gloria. Y, sin duda, no dudará en pasar sobre mi cabeza para lograrlo.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante! ¡Ése es el espíritu de los Juegos!— Issel Holt da unas palmaditas de emoción antes de seguir con la ceremonia— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Flint Hook.

—Bien, ¡un aplauso para nuestro voluntario!

Lejos de lo que hubiera creído, el público estalla en aplausos y exclamaciones. Flint Hook alza los brazos en señal de victoria y profiere un gutural grito de satisfacción. Desde hace siete años he visto las cosechas de todos los distritos. Todos los tributos lloran, se deshacen en lágrimas y tiemblan de pies a cabeza; excepto los tributos del 1 y el 2. En casa, era desgarrador ver las primeras cosechas, pero eso cambió cuando Ron Stafford se ofreció como voluntario. Claro que no muchos esperaban verlo de regreso, pero desde su victoria algo ha cambiado en la gente. Desde entonces vitoreamos a los voluntarios, y aplaudimos a cada cosecha como si nuestros tributos fueran héroes. Supongo que muchos creen que si nos comportamos como la gente de los Distrito podremos ganarnos la benevolencia del Capitolio, al igual que ellos.

Me doy cuenta de que Booth ya se bajó del escenario y corrió a reunirse con su padre. Al menos, en éste día tan horrible, puedo permitirme alegrarme por él.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Flint y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y fría. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano con fuerza, como si estuviera advirtiéndome que solo uno de los dos regresará con vida, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud mientras suena el himno de Panem.

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Hace unos años, una tributo del Distrito 10 intentó escapar en vivo y en directo, amenazando al alcalde de su distrito con una especie de cuchillo. Hubo un gran revuelo hasta que los agentes de la paz lograron ponerla bajo custodia, pero eso no pude verlo, porque cortaron la transmisión en todo el país. Lo único que supe después fue que la chica murió en manos de unas horribles criaturas diseñadas por los Vigilantes y su alta tecnología, y sufriendo hasta dar el último suspiro.

Una vez dentro del Edificio de Justicia, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. La habitación me recuerda mucho a mi antigua casa, cuando papá vivía. Es bastante lujosa; tiene gruesas alfombras, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Teníamos muebles así en casa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Despedirse.

Me resulta casi irónico pensar en lo contenta que estaba esta misma mañana, pensando en que la cosecha pasaría y navegaría con Linn esa tarde como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que mi nombre fuera elegido. Era algo que parecía ser muy distante; ajeno a mí. Supongo que lo que peor me hace sentir es la bofetada de realidad que la vida acaba de darme. Sé que posiblemente muera en la Arena, pero, extrañamente, sigo sin creerme que eso esté pasándome a mí.

Mis hermanas y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia ellas y me abrazan con fuerza. Mi madre se deshace en lágrimas, pero no mis hermanas. No lloran ni lucen abatidas, pero puedo distinguir preocupación en sus ojos claros. No hablamos durante unos minutos, mientras intento calmar a mi madre.

—Tienes oportunidad, Mags— me dice Linner— Eres la mejor fabricando anzuelos y sabes pescar muy bien, así que no te costará conseguir comida…

— ¿Pero y si no hay agua en el estadio?— interviene Vesselly, con su clásico tono de reproche— El primer año soltaron a los tributos en un desierto.

— ¡Claro que habrá agua! Los Vigilantes no usarán la misma Arena dos veces…

—Como sea. Mags, no debes olvidar que tienes algo de ventaja; muchos de los tributos de los distritos exteriores están mal alimentados y son de contextura débil… tú pareces una anguila eléctrica, pero estás bien nutrida y eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar una red. Sólo debes hacer el intento— asegura Vesselly con vehemencia.

—Y sabes cómo usar una lanza— añade mamá mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Creo que ella también esta comenzando a pensar que puedo lograrlo.

—Y también sabes usar cuchillos para cortar la cabeza de los peces.

—Oigan, oigan, oigan. Están olvidándose de que hablamos de personas; seres humanos que respiran y piensan. ¡No son peces!— estallo. Me aterra la idea de que estén insinuando que puedo asesinar a alguien.

—Nadie dice que debas matar, hermana— responde Linn— Quizá, puedas mantenerte a salvo si te escondes y sales solo para buscar comida. Pero debes tener un plan para poder defenderte.

—Es una buena idea— corrobora mamá— Nadie lo ha intentado aún, pero no suena tan mal, ¿no crees?

—Supongo…— acepto al fin, riendo con tristeza— Pero, si alguien me ataca, ni modo que me quede quieta y acepte mi muerte, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, los de los distritos más ricos suelen ser enormes, y están mucho más entrenados que nosotros…

—Oh, Mags— Vessy me abraza de nuevo— Tal vez ellos estén mejor entrenados, ¡pero me juego los calcetines a que tú eres más lista!

— ¡Sí! Siempre encontrabas la manera de escabullirte dentro del cesto sin que yo me diera cuenta para asustarme, ¿recuerdas, Atún?

—Es que tú eres muy tonta— me permito bromear para no llorar. Mi familia sonríe y volvemos a abrazarnos.

—No puedes morir— dice Linner— Aún no te enseño como usar el radar, así que regresa sana y salva, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré— aseguro— No les será tan fácil librarse de mí…

—Júralo.

Reímos otra vez, entonces, un agente de la paz nos indica que se acabó el tiempo.

—El Distrito 4 es muy afortunado por tenerte. Tú vas a ganar— dice Vessy mientras me abraza.

—Traerás honor y gloria a casa, Mags— solloza Linn al despedirse. Por último, mi madre me obsequia otro fuerte abrazo y pone algo en mi mano.

—Era de tu padre— me dice al oído— Te dará suerte… Regresa a casa, pequeña.

—Lo haré… Las amo.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta.

Me siento en uno de los sofás de terciopelo y me quedo un rato allí, sin hacer nada, completamente en blanco. Tal vez debería llorar, gritar o hacer algo más que solo quedarme sentada, pero no lo hago. Tengo miedo, sí, pero, por alguna razón, también tengo la esperanza de poder ganar.

Miro la pequeña medalla de oro que mi madre me dio. Era de mi padre, de sus días como capitán, una de las pocas cosas suyas que no estallaron junto con él. Ese pequeño obsequio me conmueve a niveles insospechados, y, mientras la sostengo entre mis manos y las junto con mi mejilla, alguien más entra en la habitación. Cuando miro no me sorprende ver a los brillantes ojos azules de Booth. Él abre los brazos y no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a algas marinas, incluso el suave sonido que siempre hace con la nariz al respirar. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y cálido, junto al mío.

—Sí que estuviste cerca, Camarón— digo, separándome de él— Me alegro mucho, porque los juegos hubieran sido mortalmente aburridos contigo…

Él sonríe, pero veo una sombra de tristeza detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Quisiera que alguien se hubiera ofrecido por ti— dice, sorbiendo la nariz. Ruedo los ojos. Siempre me molestó el sensibilismo de Booth.

Él sujeta mi mano y la aprieta entre las suyas. Nunca ha habido nada romántico entre nosotros, tampoco esa clase de gestos, por lo que la actitud de Booth me asusta en cierta forma. Me zafo de su agarre con lentitud y miro al piso.

—Está bien… De cualquier forma tenía pensado hacer un viaje al Capitolio pronto, así que…

Intento bromear una ve más, pero Booth no me sigue el juego. Incluso se ve más triste y desolado que mi familia, lo cual me resulta todavía más extraño.

—Es en serio, Mags. No debes dejar que te atrapen. ¡Debes intentar ganar como sea!

—Pero…— a él no podía mentirle; sí tenía la esperanza de poder ganar, pero no soy tan tonta como para negar lo evidente. Habrá chicos y chicas del doble de mi tamaño en la arena, otros mucho más listos, otros letales… en comparación con ellos, claro que no puedo ganar, por más optimista que me sienta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, Booth no me deja terminar:

— ¡No hay peros, Mags! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No quiero que eso pase!— grita, sujetándome por los hombros con tal fuerza que me sorprende.

—Booth…— susurro, incapaz de segur. Él me suelta y se aleja unos pasos, desviando el rostro con vergüenza.

—Lo siento— dice, con las mejillas rojas. Los dos guardamos silencio durante un rato, hasta que él vuelve a hablar: — Desde el año pasado te dejan llevar algo que represente a tu distrito en el estadio, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si, pero…

— ¿Podrías llevar esto?— dice, sacando un pequeño anillo de oro blanco de su bolsillo, con un minúsculo pero precioso dije con la forma de dos delfines nadando juntos en el centro. Lo reconozco de inmediato: era el anillo de bodas de su madre; el único recuerdo que Booth tiene de ella.

—Oh, Booth— digo, conmocionada mientras miro el anillo que el extiende hacia mí en una bonita caja de terciopelo. Y, por un segundo, me veo tentada a tomarlo y ponérmelo en el dedo, pero mi sentido común me lo impide— No— digo, cerrando la cajita y cerrando también la mano de Booth sobre ella; él me mira, pasmado— No puedo aceptar eso, Booth. ¡Era de tu madre! Es lo único que te dejó…

— ¿Y qué? Yo quiero que tú lo tengas— insiste.

Estoy a punto de flaquear otra vez, pero consigo mantenerme firme. Jamás podría perdonarme si algo le pasará a algo tan preciado para él por mi culpa.

—No. Es precioso, pero, ¿qué tal si se me pierde en el estadio? ¿O si otro tributo lo roba? Ya sabes que allí robar no es ilegal… Y, además, ¿qué pasará si no regreso?

—Eso no importa, vas a volver— afirma, negando con la cabeza— Por favor, Mags…, es importante para mí.

Y allí se queda mirándome, terco. Sin embargo, no doy mi brazo a torcer. Si Booth es terco, pues yo lo soy más.

—Da igual, mi madre ya me dio esto— digo, enseñándole la medalla de oro— Era de mi padre, y estoy segura de que me traerá muchas más suerte que tu anillo, el cual podría ser un estorbo si se engancha con algo…

Sé que estoy siendo muy dura. Me fascinaría usar el anillo de la señora Odair, pero, si llego a morir, no quiero que Booth relacione algo tan preciado para él con un recuerdo tan horroroso.

—No pudiste tener una idea mejor, Booth. Gracias, pero no gracias— Y lo he logrado. Booth vuelve a guardar el anillo en silencio. Luce triste de pronto, lo cual me hace sentir más que miserable— Oye, no quise decir que…

—No. Está bien, Mags. Lo entiendo— dice con una sonrisa tan falsa como el cabello de Issel Holt, lo cual me hace sentir aún peor.

—Bueno…puedes dármelo cuando regrese— digo, intentando animarlo. Booth alza la vista y sonríe— Aunque ya no necesitaré suerte si gano…

—Aun así, ¿lo aceptarías?

— ¡Claro!— respondo, antes de darme cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras. Al hacerlo, mis mejillas arden. ¿A qué se refiere Booth? ¿Aceptar el anillo de su madre o a él, como más que simples amigos?

Me siento perdida de pronto, mientras Booth me mira fijamente, como si esperara alguna clase de respuesta.

«Oh, no», pienso. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

Gracias al Cielo, un agente de la paz entra en ese momento; Booth le pide más tiempo, pero se lo lleva y empiezo a asustarme.

— ¡No dejes que te atrapen!— grita, aferrándose a mi mano— ¡Promete que volverás!

— ¡Lo prometo!

— ¡Gana y regresa! Mags, recuerda que te...— dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

Me quedo sola una vez más, y, cuando creo que las despedidas se han acabado, mi siguiente inesperada visita se abre paso por la puerta: la hija del alcalde, Alinne, viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, pero tampoco contenta.

Alinne está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde y, en especial, por venir del Capitolio, es insoportable estar cerca de ella, pero no. Sólo habla un poco extraño, y es reservada, igual que yo. Claro que le gusta vestir con ropas llamativas y pintarse algunos dibujos en la piel y el rostro, como tantas personas hacen en su ciudad natal. Pese a eso (a todo el maquillaje que se carga y a sus excéntricos vestidos), es una chica muy bonita. Nosotras no somos amigas, pero, como no tengo un grupo, y muchas de las chicas de la escuela evitan a Alinne por ser del Capitolio, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida o en las reuniones. Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos, porque su acento cansaría a cualquiera.

Ella camina graciosamente hasta uno de los sillones, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus zapatos en el frío suelo de mármol, y se sienta con la solemnidad propia de una princesa. Luego, sus ojos verdes me miran desde detrás de las tupidas pestañas de color rosa. Aún con tanto maquillaje innecesario encima sigue luciendo bonita.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— pregunta, con un ligero acento del Capitolio, el cual casi ha perdido con los años que lleva aquí. Me sorprendo un poco, pero no demasiado.

—No mucho— admito. Ella asiente.

—Lamento que tengas que irte— dice, como si estuviera yéndome a un largo viaje y no a la que tal vez será mi posible muerte; de cualquier forma, y a pesar de sus extrañas palabras, toma mi mano y la aprieta con comprensión, algo raro en la gente del Capitolio.

—Gracias.

Alinne me suelta y las dos nos quedamos calladas durante un buen rato, algo incómodas.

¿Los agentes de la paz le darán más tiempo porque es la hija del alcalde? Asumo que sí, porque su tiempo parece no acabarse nunca.

— ¡Oh! Te traje esto— me pasa un pequeño y elegante paquetito de color rosa (que combina a la perfección con su vestido), atado con una cinta dorada. Noto como el paquete desentona por completo conmigo al caer en mis manos— Son caramelos.

Abro los ojos con asombro, pues desde que la guerra acabó y el Capitolio asumió todo el control sobre Panem que los caramelos, así como todas las cosas dulces, son casi un lujo para las personas de los distritos. Creo que Alinne se da cuenta de mi cara de asombro, porque añade, con una sonrisa:

—Mis tías del Capitolio nos los envía a mi hermano y a mí cada mes. Está bien. Tengo muchos más en casa, y otros por venir.

—Gracias— vuelvo a decir, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

De pronto me estremece la idea de que Alinne me considere algo así como una amiga, lo que no es malo, porque, en términos técnicos, sólo tengo un amigo, que es Booth. Entonces, me inquieta pensar en que, ahora que me iré (tal vez para siempre), los dos se queden solos y sin amigos. Y, como probablemente Alinne sea la última persona que deje atrás en el Distrito 4 con la que voy a hablar, decido intentar hacer algo bueno antes de irme.

—Alinne, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Ella alza sus pestañas rosadas y me mira, curiosa.

— ¿Favor? Supongo… ¿de qué se trata, Mags?

Tomo aire y guardo silencio un momento, sopesando la forma de decir lo que quiero decirle.

—Bueno… ¿conoces a Booth Odair?

Alinne frunce levemente el dibujado ceño, lo que le da una expresión bastante graciosa.

—Sí, creo que sí… ¿por qué?

Ante su afirmación, me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos enguantadas con las mías, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Alinne… quiero…, necesito que, si algo me pasa en la arena, cuides de Booth— veo la confusión en sus ojos, así que me apresuro a añadir: —Quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo, y, si muero ahí dentro, quisiera que tuviera a alguien para ayudarlo… que no esté solo, como tampoco tú…

Alinne baja la mirada. Parece sopesar la idea.

—Pero… yo no le agrado a la gente de aquí— dice, y, por primera vez desde que la conozco, la escucho hablar con la voz estremecida— Quizá él me odie también, porque nunca me ha hablado…

— ¡Claro que no!— me apresuro a decir— Booth sólo es tímido. Y si nuestras familias no se conocieran de toda la vida, probablemente tampoco me hablaría a mí…

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Ustedes dos son los únicos amigos que dejo atrás, y me gustaría que se tuviesen el uno al otro si algo me pasara allá…

Al oír eso su rostro brilla, pero no por el brillo artificial que tiene puesto encima, sino por pura y verdadera emoción.

— ¿Somos amigas?— pregunta, entre curiosa y emocionada, intimidándome un poco.

—Eso creo… Viniste a despedirme, así que eso te convierte en alguien muy especial para mí.

Alinne abre mucho los ojos y me observa durante un buen rato. Después ahoga un dramático sollozo y se enjuga una lágrima invisible. Suelta mis manos y se lanza a abrazarme, impregnándome con su dulce perfume.

—Claro que cuidaré de él— me dice, conmocionada— Pero debes intentar regresar. Si es necesario, hablaré con mi familia, allá en el Capitolio, para que te patrocinen. Ahora que tengo una amiga no me gustaría perderla…

Yo sólo le sonrío como respuesta, correspondiendo tímidamente a su abrazo.

Cuando empezaba a sentirme cómoda con Alinne un agente de la paz abre la puerta y muy amablemente le indica que el tiempo se ha terminado. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sorbe elegantemente la respingada nariz mientras me suelta y acomoda su cabello rosa.

—Que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado, Mags— dice, antes de perderse para siempre tras las enormes puertas de ébano.

.

La estación de tren está bastante lejos del Edificio de Justicia, al otro lado del distrito, así que tenemos que trasladarnos en un coche. La sensación de volver a estar sobre un vehículo después de tantos años es un tanto extraña realmente, pues, desde el fin de la guerra, mi familia y yo, al igual que muchos en el distrito, siempre nos trasladamos a pie.

En la estación nos esperan unos pocos periodistas del Capitolio con sus cámaras apuntándome a la cara. Sus luces me encandilan, y las preguntas que nos hacen sin pausa me aturden. En los primeros juegos sólo había una cámara en cada estación de los distritos, pero los Juegos del Hambre han adquirido tal popularidad en el Capitolio que ahora se ha convertido en el evento deportivo más esperado del año. Y, por consiguiente, con cada cosecha llegan más cámaras a televisar todo el trayecto de los tributos. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y no me sorprende ver mi cara de confusión. Aún es como si todo aquello no estuviera pasándome a mí.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Flint Hook está ansiando llegar a la arena y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer seguro y confiado para que los demás sepan que es un enemigo de temer, algo que no me resulta muy inteligente de su parte. A Ron Stafford, nuestro único ganador, le funcionó muy bien la estrategia opuesta en sus juegos. Parecía un idiota llorón y cobarde por el que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser un asesino despiadado; ésa era una estrategia muy inteligente, tal vez yo podría usarla, aunque creo que ya se pasó mi oportunidad. Sin embargo, creo que no me harán falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que me pase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, saludando mientras las cámaras toman nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me turba un poco. Hace mucho que no viajo en uno. Desde el Tratado de la Traición está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En el Distrito 4, desde entonces, los viajes en trenes se limitan, básicamente, al transporte de productos marinos, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancía normal, sino en uno de esos nuevos e innovadores modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de doscientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará sólo un par de horas.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no solemos usar agua caliente, porque hace calor todo el año, así que la gente que no se baña en el mar suele elegir agua fresca.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, como la que Alinne usa, e Issel Holt me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición, lo cual no me viene mal; nunca he estrenado nada, aunque tampoco era algo que me interesara hacer. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito las ropas heredadas de mis hermanas y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo un vestido de color rosa y me peino con un broche que encuentro sobre la mesa de noche.

Issel Holt viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Flint Hook está sentado esperándonos, con Ron Sttaford a su lado.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Siéntense! ¡Siéntense!— exclama Ron, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hacemos, nos sirven la cena: una espesa sopa de tomates, ensalada verde, costillas y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate que me quita el aliento. Hace más de siente años que no pruebo el chocolate. Hoy en día, en el Distrito 4, su costo es tan alto que casi nadie puede permitírselo.

Me quedo un buen rato contemplando mi plato antes de decidir atiborrarme con todo lo que pueda. Desde que papá murió no veo una comida tan buena y abundante, así que no me privo de nada. Además, lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de llegar al estadio es ganar todo el peso que pueda. Flint parece pensar igual, porque se llena la boca con todo lo que está a su alcance. Issel Holt se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero no hacemos caso.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de cena. Flint sigue comiendo sin descanso, Issel come en bocados tan chiquitos que parece un gracioso pájaro, y Ron sostiene una copa de vino mientras remueve la comida de su plato casi con aburrimiento. Supongo que debe estar acostumbrado a tanto lujo.

No conozco a Ron, aunque solía verlo a menudo tripulando el barco camaronero de su familia, reparando los motores, limpiando la cubierta o trepándose al puerto del vigía. Es un hombre bastante apuesto. Aunque es mayor que yo, sé que muchas de las chicas de la escuela se morían por atraparlo. Su cabello es de un brillante color rubio; sus ojos, como los de la mayoría de los hijos de los pescadores, son verdes, y su piel es de un atractivo color cobrizo gracias a tantas horas bajo el radiante sol del Distrito 4. Es bastante atlético, producto de tanto trabajo en los muelles, y en sus juegos demostró ser un experto usando el tridente. Tanto así que mató, con un tridente que él mismo fabricó en la arena, a cinco tributos solo con esa arma. Pero también es muy hábil con las redes, y ganó atrapando a sus últimos contrincantes en una red que inventó con sogas y lianas, y con ella los ahogó en un lago.

Lo admito: es listo y apuesto, pero eso no quita que sea un engreído de primera. Pedante, egoísta e insoportable. A veces, Booth y yo lo veíamos gastando montones de dinero en el Muelle en alcohol y cosas lujosas, mientras flirteaba con cada jovencita que se topaba. Incluso mi hermana mayor, Linner, ha sucumbido a sus encantos.

Él y Flint comienzan a charlar animadamente, dejándome fuera.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?— le pregunto.

Ron me mira fijamente y deja su copa de vino delicadamente sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Consigue aliados, porque alguien como tú jamás lo lograría sola— responde, y se echa a reír— Yo lo hice, y mírame ahora.

Sí… recuerdo que él se alió con los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2; y que luego los ahogó a todos para poder ganar.

Ron me ignora y sigue hablando con Flint. Parece que ellos ya se conocen.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; aunque debo reconocer tanta petulancia podría sernos útil más adelante para conseguir patrocinadores. El año pasado, debido a la inesperada popularidad que los juegos tuvieron entre los habitantes durante sus primeras ediciones, permitieron que la gente rica del Capitolio apoyara a sus tributos favoritos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) mientras estos estaban en la arena. Tal vez la actitud tan pedante, presumida y confiada de Ron nos consiga buenos patrocinadores. Claro, siempre y cuando él haga bien su trabajo.

— ¿Crees que no lo logremos sin aliarnos con alguien?— pregunta Flint, serio.

—Bueno, hasta ahora todos los ganadores hemos tenido aliados dentro del estadio; pero si eres demasiado moralista como para soportar el hecho de que tarde o tempano tendrán que traicionarse los unos a los otros, te aconsejaría quedarte solo y morir con la conciencia limpia— dice, y vuelve a reír.

—No es gracioso— digo, molesta.

—Claro que lo es— Ron suspira y vuelve a alzar su copa de vino— Pongamos algo en claro: no hay aliados en la arena. Si de verdad quieren sobrevivir, procupense solo por ustedes mismos. No sean héroes, mucho menos mártires. El egoísmo será su único aliado verdadero allí adentro.

No sé porque, pero, por alguna razón, todo acerca de este sujeto me molesta.

—Eso fue lo que te salvó a ti, ¿no?— contraataco. Ron me mira fijamente. Vuelve a dejar su copa y recarga los codos sobre la mesa. Acerca su rostro al mío y sonríe de una forma tan encantadora que a mí me parece casi siniestra.

—Claro que sí…, Mags, ¿verdad?— asiento, acalorada— Fui egoísta; dejé de lado toda clase de culpa y moral, y, ¿qué crees? Sobreviví. Si tú no puedes hacer eso, entonces despídete de tu patética vida, niña.

Eso me cierra la boca. Tengo que aceptar que parte de lo que dice es cierto: en la arena, hay que dejar la moral de lado. Eso lo aprendí en los terceros juegos, cuando una chica del Distrito 12 salvó a un chico del Distrito 2 de morir en arenas movedizas. Con mucho esfuerzo, ella logró sacarlo del peligro, pero el chico, en vez de agradecerle, aprovechó el momento de distracción para ahocarcarla con la misma soga con la que ella lo había salvado. Él fue coronado ganador días después.

—Nadie decente gana los juegos— dice Ron como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro. Sigue mirándome fijamente, y parece divertirse con cada una de mis reacciones.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Terminamos la cena?— pregunta Issel, en tono alegre. Nadie responde.

Cuando acabamos de comer vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 1; una chica de aspecto letal en el Distrito 2; un chico menudo y llorón en el Distrito 3. Luego me veo a mí misma subiendo al escenario en silencio. Después sacan el nombre de Booth y él ocupa su lugar en silencio; Flint se ofrece voluntario y sube, nos damos la mano y pasan a la cosecha del Distrito 5.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: cientos de personas de aspecto deplorable y cansado esperan en silencio alrededor de una vieja y sombría plaza que aún conserva algunas ruinas de los Días Oscuros. Eligen a dos chicos de aspecto triste, cabello negro y ojos grises. La chica no puede contener el llanto, y el chico parece intentar mantenerse firme, pero se nota perfectamente la desesperación en su rostro. El 12 es, sin duda, el distrito más castigado por la guerra de todo Panem. Luego de eso ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

—Bueno, como siempre, los únicos tributos de temer son los del 1 y el 2— dice Ron en un bostezo— El resto luce aún más patéticos que ustedes dos.

—Cierra la boca y aconséjanos— gruñe Flint.

— ¡Flint!— chilla Issel mientras se pone en pie— Modales— Luego, se va por una de las puertas a prepararse para la llegada al Capitolio.

Ron ríe de lado.

—Como sea. Vengan aquí los dos— nos pide, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras_—_ Bueno, puedo trabajar con esto. Los dos están en forma y, cuando los estilistas los arreglen, podrían lucir bastante atractivos— No lo pongo en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, el año pasado los tributos con mejor aspecto parecían conseguir más patrocinadores_— _Bueno. No les prometo nada, pero les garantizo que intentaré hacer lo posible.

Lo que nos dice no es la gran cosa, pero es mejor a que siga riéndose de nosotros.

—Claro— responde Flint_— _Ayúdanos entonces. Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, ¿cómo conseguiremos aliados?

Ron suspira y se masajea el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y hay algo que quiero que entiendan: desde que se volvieron populares entre las personas de la ciudad, los Juegos del Hambre se convirtieron más en un concurso de popularidad que en una forma de castigar a los distritos por revelarse contra el Capitolio; por eso, quiero que, antes que nada, consigan agradar al público.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo obedezcan— ordena.

Después llama a uno de los asistentes del Capitolio y le pide otra copa de vino. Cuando se cierra la puerta detrás del ayudante, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Los tres guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo y nos envuelve en una oscuridad casi total.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, Flint y yo salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que no hemos podido ver más que por televisión desde hace años: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. A pesar de haber sufrido varios ataques durante la guerra, se ve aún más majestuosa que antes. A pesar de que la noche ya cayó sobre la ciudad, los relucientes edificios reconstruidos proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto mucho más saludable que muchas de las personas de los distritos. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asombrada por su emoción, pero inquieta al mismo tiempo. Esas personas se alegran de vernos, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que todas saben a qué hemos venido; que veinticuatro de nosotros entrarán, pero sólo uno saldrá con vida.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?— susurra Ron a mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento involuntario al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel— Están felices de verte. Saluda.

Como atontada, alzo la mano y, al igual que Flint, saludo a la multitud, que nos mira con la boca abierta. Sólo dejamos de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

—Bien hecho— dice Ron, alejándose de mí para mirarnos a los dos— Ahora los recordarán como los idiotas que no saben que van a morir— dice mientras se deja caer como un costal de camarones sobre uno de los sillones. Toma una botella de vino y vuelve a llenar su copa— Felicidades. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

—Sí, claro— gruñe Flint con fastidio— ¿Y qué sigue ahora?

Ron lo mira y vuelve a sonreír de esa forma demencial suya. Sube los pies a la pequeña mesa de centro y se acaba su bebida de un solo sorbo.

—La presentación— responde con burla.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi querida Naoko, mi más fiel lectora. **

**J´adore elle.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**H.S.**


	3. Presentación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**.  
3**

**Presentación**

**.**

* * *

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Como todavía falta que lleguen los tributos de los distritos más alejados, los que ya estamos en el Capitolio podremos descansar antes de la presentación formal de mañana, que se llevará a cabo una vez que los veinticuatro tributos estemos aquí.

Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

Las paredes del ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y divertido, sin embargo, contengo las ganas compartir mi emoción con mis acompañantes al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ron.

En verdad detesto a este sujeto.

Al parecer, las tareas de Issel no concluyen en la estación, sino que Ron y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al campo de batalla.

A penas llegamos a la que será mi habitación me tiro en la cama y me rindo al cansancio. Como ya cenamos en el tren no importa que me duerma sin más.

.

Me levanto temprano, porque en casa solía despertar con el alba para ir a buscar mis presas al mar. Como nadie más parece haber despertado, me dedico a hacer lo que el día anterior no hice: ver mi habitación.

Mi alojamiento es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los shampoos, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, entras a un pequeño cubículo cuyas paredes se activan para secarte el cuerpo y el cabello con aire casi al instante.

Elijo un vestido a mi gusto del enorme armario; uno parecido al que Alinne, la hija del alcalde del Distrito 4, tenía puesto del día de la cosecha. En vez de ventanas hay pantallas que muestras distintas partes de la ciudad, y hay un extenso menú junto a un intercomunicador, con más de cien opciones. Recorro la habitación hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Issel, para decirme que es la hora de desayunar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Flint está de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me sorprende no ver a Ron, pero no me dasagrada. Los tres nos sentamos a la mesa y un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos sirve una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno. Se me ilumina el rostro. Siempre adoré el chocolate, sobre todo desde que no he podido volver a probarlo.

—Bueno, hoy conocerán a sus estilistas— dice Issel mientras revisa su agenda— Ellos los prepararán para la presentación formal que se hará en el centro de la ciudad esta tarde, así que sean educados y hagan todo lo que les digan.

Flint y yo asentimos. Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 10, ganadería; Distrito 7, madera y papel; Distrito 12, minería. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 4, Flint y yo deberíamos llevar algún tipo de atuendo de pescador. Sin embargo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela o vestidos de peces. El primer año de los juegos los sacaron vestidos de bacalaos gigantes; el segundo, de camarones; el tercero y el cuarto sólo usaron trajes de color azul marino; el quinto, el año en que nuestro Ron Sttaford ganó, solo cubiertos por una fina tela que no llegaba a cubrir del todo sus cuerpos, por lo que causaron gran impresión; y, el año pasado, nuestros tributos habían salido como langostas. Los trajes siempre eran horrendos, así que me preparo para lo peor.

— ¿Dónde está Ron?— pregunta Flint.

—Oh, imagino que durmiendo— se lamenta Issel— Desde que lo conozco, él nunca duerme de noche… Malos hábitos, supongo.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio y, después, Issel nos conduce hacia el Centro de Renovación, en donde nos harán los arreglor previos antes de que conozcamos a nuestros estilistas.

Caesar, Dallia y Dellia (dos gemelas idénticas) están esperándome allí. Al parecer, no conoceré a mi estilista hasta que los miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco una gaviota desplumada, lista para ser asada. Todos esos tontos rituales que mis hermanas tenían antes de salir a la calle. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, no me quejo. Después de torturarme durante casi tres horas, al fin me dejan en paz y conozco a Lenna, mi estilista.

Lenna tiene una sonrisa amable, y parece bastante joven, pero está tan maquillada que realmente no me fío de eso, y su cabello está teñido de un llamativo color azul. Usa un vestido que parece hecho de plumas celestes, con la extravagancia propia de la gente del Capitolio, y unos zapatos con unos quince centímetros de tacón.

Charlamos un rato; es una mujer muy agradable. Y, unas cuantas horas después, estoy completamente vestida con el traje más ridículo y vergonzoso que he visto en mi vida. Llevo una sencilla malla de color claro, que asemeja a una red devenida en vestido, atada sobre uno de mis hombros, y nada bajo ella, como tampoco en los pies. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje son los pequeños peces de fantasía que cuelgan de la red, y los detalles de anzuelos, que se ven peligrosamente punzantes, desperdigados por toda la falda.

Llevo bastante maquillaje, sobre todo en los ojos y labios. Me han cepillado el cabello y me lo recogieron en una sola trenza, decorándola con diminutas estrellas de mar hasta la punta y me pintan un largo mechón de cabello de color verde, que se asemeja a una alga que termina de decorar la trabajada trenza. El peinado no está mal, pero no dejo de sentirme desnuda.

A pesar de saber que no le agrado a Flint, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje similar, solo que el suyo se enreda en su cintura, deja al descubierto su torso y no llega a cubrirle las rodillas. Es como alguien que salió a nadar desnudo y se enredó con una red. Supongo que yo me veo igual. Su estilista, Illona, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están ansiosos por la sensación que vamos a causar.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son castaños, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Lenna e Illona nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las redes antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

— ¿Qué piensas de los trajes?— le susurro a Flint.

—Me siento desnudo— se lamenta— No sé como regresaré a casa después de esto.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán de regreso al Centro de Entrenamiento, nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Los dos lucen muy bien, rociados de pintura dorada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; desde los primeros juegos son de los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 3 acaban de salir cuando Lenna hace los últimos arreglos.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 4!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Es cierto que los trajes son ridículos, pero debo aceptar que, al jugar con la desnudez, nuestros estilistas han dado en el blanco.

De pronto, recuerdo las palabras de Ron en el tren. Levanto la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con las manos a los posibles patrocinadores. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso; la gente del Capitolio nos baña en flores y nod vitorea con energía. Parecen impactados con nosotros, pero creo que lo que realmente los ha impactado es el cuerpo aceitado y los músculos de Flint.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me marean un poco, así que tengo que sostenerme del borde del carro con una mano para seguir manteniéndome firme.

Finalmente, nos detenemos cuando los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Perseus Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre joven, alto, delgado, y con el cabello rubio como la arena que fue uno de los principales generales del Capitolio durante los Días Oscuros, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima, mientras su pequeño hijo lo observa todo, asomándose tímidamente por la tarima central. Cuando suena el himno nacional las cámaras enfocan a cada pareja de tributos mientras recorremos el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan halagos sin sentido. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos se mantienen indiferentes. Mejor así; no me gustaría llamar la atención. Después aparecen Lenna e Illona, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro.

—Lindo vestido— dice Ron, llegando detrás de los estilistas y tocando la falda de red— En verdad no estás desnuda debajo, ¿o sí?— pregunta con pícara curiosidad, intentando hurgar bajo mi ropa y haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Tal vez, el que luzca más apuesto que nunca no ayuda mucho. Parece que él también pasó por los estilistas, porque su cabello rubio brilla como el sol. Lo apartó golpeando su mano con la mía— Ten cuidado de a quien pescas con estos anzuelos— dice, pasando un dedo sobre el anzuelo que sostiene todo el vestido, lo cual me hace estremecer.

— ¡Ya déjala, Ron!— chilla Issel, dándole un golpe en el hombro— ¡Que buena presentación!

Ron me mira con una sonrisa y suelta mi vestido. ¿Qué le pasa conmigo? Parece que le divierte incomodarme. Es odioso.

Subimos a un ascensor y regresamos a nuestra planta en la torre del Centro de Entrenamiento.

A penas entro en mi habitación me quito el ridículo traje y me cambio de ropa, maldiciendo a Ron y a sus tontos comentarios que provocan que me sonroje como una tonta.

Me acuesto sobre la cama hasta que Issel llama a mi puerta para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Cuando entró en el comedor, Flint, Illona y Lenna están en el balcón, y Ron está mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa desde la mesa de licores. Me alegra ver a las estilistas, sobre todo después de saber que mi mentor se unirá a nosotros. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Lenna e Illona también son parte del equipo.

El mismo hombre silencioso de esta mañana nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, y, su Ron se pasa todo el día tomándolo no debe ser tan malo… Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharadas de azúcar. Ron vuelve a reír ante mi evidente care de asco y decido que ese es todo el vino que beberé en mi vida.

Illona y Lenna parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Ron. Al menos, no está riéndose de nosotros como un maníatico, deja de bromear sobre nuestras muertes, y se dirige a Flint y a mí con educación, aunque puedo percibir las miradas burlonas que me dedica disimuladamente.

Nos sirven a todos una sopa de champiñones como entrada. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Me concentro en la comida por un rato, y después intento concentrarme en la conversación de los adultos, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y comienza a cortarla y me sirve un trozo.

—Gracias— digo, mirando a la chica, quien me mira con cara de susto y se aleja rápidamente de mí_—_ ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan fijamente.

—No es eso, Mags. No debes dirigirte a un avox a menos que sea para darle una orden— me suelta Issel.

— ¿Qué es un avox?— pregunto, con ingenuidad.

—Prisioneros de guerra; criminales a los que les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar— contesta Ron con seriedad.

— Y se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden— insiste Issel.

—Ah…— digo.

Las palabras _prisioneros de guerra _retumban en mi cabeza. Si mi padre no hubiera muerto, ¿habría terminado así? No lo creo probable, pues el padre de Booth también era capitán, y él no es ningún avox. Pero el padre de Booth no formaba parte de la rebelión; el mío sí.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están pasando por la televisión.

Si creía que habíamos sido los peores, sin duda, me equivoqué: los tributos del Distrito 10 salieron vestidos de vacas, con ubres y todo; los del 11, como granjeros, con enormes y horrendos sombreros de paja; sin emabargo, los peores, sin duda, habían sido los del Distrito 12, disfrazados con cascos con linternas y lúgubres trejes de una pieza de color oscuro, manchados con carbón de pies a cabeza. En comparación, Flint y yo lucíamos deseables y atractivos.

—Bien, se hace tarde para ustedes— dice Ron, vaciando su copa de vino rojo— Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y acordaremos algunas cosas antes de que se vayan_— _nos informa a Flint y a mí_—_. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Asentimos y nos vamos cada uno a nuestros cuartos.

Me quito los zapatos, busco un pijama y me cambio para después meterme en la cama e intentar dormir, preguntándome qué es lo que pasará mañana…

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Yolotsin Xochitl: Verás, en los libros solo dicen que Mags tiene alrededor de 80 años, y buscando en distintos foros le****í que Suzanne Collins aclaró que era el único personaje de la saga que había estado presente durante los Días Oscuros, y que fue la ganadora de la 7º edición. Espero que eso aclare tus dudas. :)**

**Como autor, con gusto responderé a todas sus dudas.**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias a mi querida Naoko, a MyDream y a Yolotsin por sus reviews. El capítulo fue para ustedes.**

**Besos,**

**H.S.**


	4. Profesionales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**_4_**

**PROFESIONALES**

**.**

* * *

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara del chico avox se trasforma en la de mi padre, y se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre llorando, y mis hermanas ahogándose en un interminable océano negro. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que salte, justo antes de que su barco estalle en un millón de fuegos artificiales.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y siento como si me hubieran apaleado durante toda la noche.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde me baño con agua fría.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga de color azul marino y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en un moño alto. Es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que extraño mi casa; la sal del mar y el calor abrazador sobre mi piel expuesta.

Ron no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando me siento me prepara un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de glaseado de chocolate y unas fresas. Mientras desayuno, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales cubiertos con frutos rojos. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como mi padre y yo solíamos hacer en los buenos tiempos...

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre, Linn y Vessy; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de pan de algas y mantequilla mientras Linn se arregla para ir a la empacadora y Vessy, que es maestra de la escuela, prepara sus libros. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sólo dos... ¿Qué estarán haciendo sin mí? ¿Verme en la presentación les dio gusto o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Flint entra en el comedor y me da los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse su plato. Él viste un uniforme parecido al mío; supongo que ambos tributos del mismo distrito tienen que usar los mismos colores.

Comemos en silencio mientras esperamos a Ron.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve el estómago; y Ron que no llega… Recuerdo algo que Issel dijo sobre que no le gusta dormir de noche, ¿estará durmiendo ahora, mientras lo esperamos? La respuesta llega sola cuando Ron aparece por la puerta, impecable, como siempre, pero con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules. Ni siquiera saluda, sólo se deja caer sobre una silla y le hace una seña a un avox para que le sirva mientras él recarga los codos sobre la madera, a la vez que se frota las sienes con cansancio. Es deplorable.

Después de comerse varios platos de cereales, Ron suspira, satisfecho, toma un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa otra vez.

—Bien, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, establezcamos algunas reglas. Número uno: harán todo lo que les diga, sin excepción; los tributos del año pasado no me obedecieron, y así les fue— dice, y después ríe. En verdad detesto su estúpido humor— Número dos: establezcan una alianza desde el primer día con los tributos más fuertes que encuentren.

—Eso será fácil— dice Flint— Los del 1 y el 2.

— Bien dicho.

— ¿Y si ellos no quieren aliarse con nosotros?— pregunto. La idea no me agrada mucho. Los tributos de los distrito suelen ser los más sanguinarios.

Ron tuerce los labios.

—Es probable, pero les aseguro que ellos los quieren como aliados.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué crees, tonta?— responde con sorna— Vienen del Distrito 4. Están bien alimentados, saben cómo buscar comida y manejar armas como tridentes, cuchillos o lanzas, cosas que comúnmente se usan en la pesca.

—Pero ellos están mejor alimentados que nosotros; todos saben que los chicos en edad de ser cosechados del Distrito 2 asisten a una academia especial desde hace años, en donde los entrenan y alimentan. Y les da resultado, porque son los que más juegos han ganado— insisto.

—Sí, pero ustede tienen algo que ellos no.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta Flint.

Ron toma una copa de agua y saca una moneda de oro de su chaqueta, metiéndola en el vaso, y los tres miramos como se hunde hasta el fondo.

—Ustedes saben nadar, ellos no— dice— Ventajas de ser del distrito pesquero.

— ¿Pero eso no nos convierte en una amenaza?— sigue Flint.

—Sólo en parte. Durante la primera etapa los otros querrán explotar sus habilidades (como la de conseguir comida) para su beneficio, así que les serán útiles.

— ¿Y luego sí intentaran matarnos?— pregunto, irónica. Ron ríe y me señala con un dedo.

—Correcto. Si llegan a esa parte, y sin son astutos, no necesitarán ser más fuertes para ganar. Es lo que me pasó a mí. Busquen su oportunidad y tómenla en el momento indicado— hace una pausa y le da otro sorbo a su jugo. Habla con tanta liviandad de sus juegos que empiezo a creer que no siente culpa alguna por las personas a las que tuvo que matar. ¿Lo mismo me pasará a mí si sobrevivo? Es poco probable que eso pase, así que no me preocupo— Pero bien, hasta entonces, denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer— añade Ron.

—Pues, tú sabes que soy un experto manejado la lanza— dice Flint. Ron asiente.

—Es cierto. Te he visto sacando peces de la marea baja con estacas improvisadas, que, en definitiva, son lo mismo. Además, tienes precisión con los cuchillos. Y sabes luchar, por lo que no estás tan mal, amigo— Declara. Flint hincha el pecho con orgullo.

—Incluso te gané a ti— suelta; sin embargo, Ron sólo mira a través de su vaso de jugo, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera poco interesante.

—Sí… eso te convierte en toda una amenaza— dice Ron, juntando los labios como si estuviera aburrido. Después, se gira hacia mí— ¿Y tú, niña? ¿Alguna habilidad además de ser mortalmente aburrida?

Ese comentario, inevitablemente, me hace enrojecer, pero de rabia.

—No tengo ninguna— admito, bajando la mirada. En comparación con Flint, mis habilidades parecen un juego de niños.

Ron bufa y endereza su postura.

—Mentira, niña tramposa— dice— Te he visto tejiendo redes en el muelle. Eres de las mejores— hace una pequeña pausa para servirse un poco de leche— Sé que cada mañana te encargas de recolectar cangrejos y langostas que luego vendes en el Muelle. Estoy seguro de que sabes despedazar a un pez con los ojos cerrados, así que debes ser hábil con los cuchillos; y he visto tus anzuelos, son de los mejores que encontrarás en el Distrito 4, sin contar que puedes hacerlo de la nada. Tienes manos muy habilidosas, cariño, no cabe duda de eso.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me deja completamente helada. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— le pregunto, suspicaz.

—No creas que te estoy halagando, pero te he estado observando— dice mientras me guiña el ojo, y los colores se me suben de nuevo.

—Como sea, Flint es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; en cambio yo, si uno de esos enormes chicos me atrapa, estaré perdida.

—Entonces procura que no te atrapen— dice con calma— Los aliados son para eso. Pero son un arma de doble filo: mientras les sirvas, te cuidarán la espalda; pero cuando el número de participantes disminuya y todos se vuelvan contra todos, serán los enemigos más mortíferos. No sólo porque para entonces conocerán todas tus habilidades, sino porque, para algunos, puede resultar difícil dar el golpe de gracia. Si llegan a ese momento, les aconsejo dejar toda culpa de lado y optar por seguir con vida. Deben dar por hecho que esos chicos no dudarán en quitarlos del medio si lo creen necesario.

—Pero en ningún lado dice que debemos traicionarnos— digo— Es decir, llegará el momento en que debamos separarnos, pero eso no quiere decir que todos nos convertiremos en animales y nos matemos el uno al otro…

Flint ríe y se cruza de brazos.

—Que ingenua eres, Mags. Si te niegas a matar, te convertirás en un blanco demasiado fácil—. Sonríe— Los demás tributos te cazarán y será demasiado sencillo para ellos. Incluso para mí.

Miro a Flint, y la expresión de su rostro no me deja lugar a dudas de que habla en serio. Ya fui advertida: si tiene que matarme, lo hará sin remordimiento alguno.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Ya basta de parloteo— dice Ron— Acordemos que los dos son talentosos, ¿de acuerdo? En fin, lanzas y cuchillos son las armas más comunes en la arena, así que no tendrán problemas. Ahora, durante el entrenamiento quiero que imiten a los del 1 y el 2 en todo. Si ellos usan espadas, ustedes también; si se les antoja lanzar cuchillos, ustedes se los alcanzan. Muéstrenles sus habilidades; intimiden a los más débiles. Así es como trabajan ellos. ¿Saben hacer trampas?

—Sé unas cuantas básicas— masculla Flint.

—También yo, pero puedo aprender.

—Hazlo; eso puede ser importante para la comida— dice Ron—. Y, tienes razón, cariño: a menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador, pero podrás superarla con astucia. El plan será igual para los dos: vayan a los entrenamientos en grupo; sigan a los del 1 y el 2, pero también pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; aprendan lo necesario para sobrevivir a la intemperie, solo por si acaso. Muéstrenle que están a su altura, pero guarden lo que mejor sepan hacer para las sesiones privadas. ¿Quedó claro?— Flint y yo asentimos_—_ Estupendo. Ahora, salgan de mi vista. Reunánse con Issel en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Termino mi desayuno sola, ya que Flint regresa a su cuarto, y Ron se ha ido a dormir.

Doy un paseo por el apartamento mientras espero. Salgo al balcón, miro algunas revistas y luego enciendo el televisor para ver un tonto programa de espectáculos del Capitolio, en donde estilistas y personalidades famosas hablan sobre lo ansiosos que están por el inicio de los juegos.

Los Juegos del Hambre se han vuelto realmente populares.

Son casi las diez. Voy a mi habitación y me cepillo los dientes. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos regresan de pronto, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Issel y Flint en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo tanto el labio inferior que acabo lastimándome.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de unos cuantos segundos, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, y somos de los primeros en llegar. Los otros tributos que están desperdigados por todo el gimnasio, muy tensos, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número cuatro en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: sólo hemos llegado nosotros, los del Distrito 1, los del 2 y los del 6. Así que Flint y yo nos acercamos a los del 1 y esperamos a los otros.

Los del Distrito 12 son los últimos en llegar. En cuanto estamos todos, nos reunimos en un círculo, y el entrenador jefe, un hombre alto y musculoso llamado Turk, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y, otros, técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo por un incidente ocurrido hace tres años, así que tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Turk empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque parece que muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea de contextura pequeña de nacimiento, pero, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la buena alimentación que tengo en casa, junto con el ejercicio necesario para adentrarme todos los días en el mar, me han proporcionado un cuerpo mucho más sano y nutrido que los que veo a mí alrededor.

Flint, al igual que los chicos de los distrito (a los que alimentan y entrenan especialmente para este momento), son las excepciones. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 solemos tener ese aspecto, excepto yo, claro, pero eso es porque la genética no fue tan amable conmigo. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, pero incluso en casa se aseguran de que no nos falte comida ni entrenamiento antes de cada cosecha.

Miro a los más grandes de reojo. Los del 1 y el 2. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad, al igual que Flint. Cuando Turk nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura. Flint y yo los seguimos. Los cuatro presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después echo un vistazo a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

El chico del 1 comienza a tirar lanzas. Flint se acerca e intercambian unas palabras para luego lanzar él también. Por mi parte, me acerco a su compañera, quien está lanzando unos cuchillos hacia unas dianas. Luce mortal, pero no logra dar en el centro de ninguna.

—Debes girar la muñeca— le digo, parándome detrás. Ella se detiene, me mira de reojo y lanza una vez más, acertando al blanco— ¿Ves?

—Como sea— gruñe, pasándome un cuchillo— Tu turno.

Me sorprende un poco, pero no me queda otra alternativa más que aceptar. Los dedos me tiemblan un poco al principio, pero consigo dar en el centro. La chica del 1 peina su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y frunce los labios.

—Nada mal— dice— Eres del 4, ¿no?— pregunta mientras inspecciona el filo de otra daga.

—Sí. Soy Mags.

—Silker— contesta, indiferente. Arroja su cuchillo de nuevo hacia la diana y golpea el mío, sacándolo del centro. Creo que sólo estaba fingiendo no saber tirarlos.

Me quedo un rato lanzando cuchillos con Silker, mientras que Flint lucha con un entrenador. Después me acerco a la chica del 2, quien me mira con desconfianza al principio, pero acaba enseñándome sus mejores movimientos con la espada.

—Tienes un buen embite— dice, secando el sudor de su frente— Soy Ellora.

— Mags.

—Bien, Mags. ¿Sabes usar una lanza?

—Por supuesto.

Me paso el resto de la mañana con ella, atravesando muñecos de entrenamiento con lanzas y escuchándola corregir mi postura.

—Debes lanzarla con fuerza— me dice su compañero, Casius— Cuanto más fuerte impacte en la persona, mayor será la herida.

A mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Flint y yo nos reunimos allí, nos servimos unos platos y no hace falta buscar una mesa, porque los tributos del distrito 1 y el 2 nos llaman a sentarnos con ellos, y así lo hacemos. Los cuatro están reunidos en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás los consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas.

Flint y yo los seguimos y nos sentamos en los extremos de la mesa, en silencio, mientras ellos hablan a gritos.

—Ustedes, Distrito 1, ¿cómo se llaman?— pregunta Casius, el tributo masculino del Distrito 2. El chico del uno, de finas facciones, cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes, traga todo lo que tiene en la boca para responder.

—Soy Golden— dice, alzando el mentón. A primera vista parece ser bastante reservado, aunque su mirada tiene un ligero pero inconfundible brillo de ansiedad— Y ella es Silker.

Silker guiña un ojo y clava su tenedor sobre la chuleta de su plato.

— ¿Y ustedes?— pregunta ahora, mirándonos.

Iba a responder, pero Flint se me adelantó.

—Yo soy Flint, y ella Mags— dice mi compañero de distrito.

—Bien. Yo soy Casius, y ella Ellora. Los llamamos porque, como ha pasado en los anteriores juegos, creemos que será provechoso para todos nosotros, como los tributos más fuertes, formar una alianza—. Dice, sin rodeos. Creo que me agrada Casius.

—Claro— responde la chica del uno.

Flint me mira durante un segundo y termina asintiendo.

—Está bien para nosotros también— dice.

Casius sonríe, enseñándonos su perfecta dentadura.

—Excelente. Todos los tributos profesionales estamos juntos en esto…

— ¿Tributos profesionales?— pregunto, intrigada.

—Así es como nos llaman los demás a los que venimos del 1, el 2 o el 4— responde Ellora mientras contempla una pierna de pavo.

—Supongo que se corrió la voz de que muchos ya tenemos experiencia— discurre Casius— además, hasta ahora, son los únicos distritos que han ganado los juegos.

—Con que profesionales, ¿eh?— dice Flint, pensativo— Eso quiere decir que ya nos temen, o que somos los primeros a los que querrán eliminar.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Aquellos flacuchos desnutridos?— Golden suelta una risa burlona— Aunque se aliaran entre ellos no saben luchar, ni empuñar armas. Son presas fáciles.

—Él tiene razón— añade Silker— El ganador saldrá de éste grupo.

Los demás asienten y guardan silencio durante un buen rato. Nadie lo dice, pero supongo que todos pensamos en lo mismo: hoy comemos y charlamos juntos; en la arena, nos quitaremos la vida el uno al otro sin piedad. Es inútil intentar entablar una amistad sabiendo eso, pero a nadie parece interesarle hacerlo.

Me aterra ver sus caras. Tan soberbios, tan confiados… Y me aterra formar parte de ellos, de los "profesionales".

Tributos Profesionales.

¿Qué quedará de nosotros en el estadio cuando suene la alarma?

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	5. Ron Stafford

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**_5_**

**RON STAFFORD**

**.**

* * *

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar todos los puestos en compañía de nuestros aliados.

Aunque ellos parecen más interesados en las armas de aspecto mortífero, Flint y yo aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. Flint sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de trampas. Eso sí, practicamos bastante con lanzas y tridentes porque queremos impresionar a los Vigilantes en las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos diez hombres vestidos con túnicas de color rojo intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos 'profesionales'. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Todos los días almorzamos con los chicos del 1 y el 2. De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 4, Issel y Ron nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Illona y Lenna no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Ron siga riéndose de nosotros, sino todo lo contrario: parece estar decidido a prepararnos como sea. Issel y él están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Flint escucha con atención, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Y bien, ¿ya pensaron en lo que van a enseñar mañana?— pregunta Ron, después de cenar.

—Mostraré mi habilidad con la lanza— dice Flint.

—Hazlo. ¿Mags?

Cojo aire y lo retengo en mis pulmones antes de contestar.

—No lo sé— admito, algo avergonzada— He estado pensando en fabricar algunos anzuelos, pero…

—Eso sería perfecto— me interrumpe, satisfecho— Muéstrales lo habilidosa que eres. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sus extrañas palabras de aliento me hacen sonrojar. De pronto ya no parece el arrogante y desagradable Ron del tren.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Nadie regresa después de la sesión.

Dicen el nombre de Flint y él se levanta. Después de unos quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio sin mirar a los tributos que dejo atrás. Los Vigilantes se giran a verme apenas pongo un pie dentro, lo cual me inhibe un poco.

—Mags Cohen, Distrito 4— exclamo, con voz temblorosa. Diez pares de ojos me miran con atención.

Suspiró disimuladamente y no puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de trampas. Hay unos rollos de alambre, cuerdas de distintos tamaños, clavos y toda clase de cosas. Escojo un trozo de madera, un rollo de alambre y me pongo a trabajar. Logro hacer diez anzuelos distintos en menos de cinco minutos; luego, los trenzo con las sogas y armo una sencilla pero fuerte red. Como los Vigilantes no me detienen, tomo más cuerda y armó una trampa que activo con uno de los muñecos de práctica, que queda cabeza abajo al instante. Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, por lo que espero que me liberen; hago una pequeña reverencia y volteo para irme, conteniendo el aire de mis pulmones hasta que entro en el ascensor y presiono el número 4.

Cuando llego a mi planta encuentro a Issel y a Flint tomando el té en la sala. Me siento con ellos e Issel me acribilla con cientos de preguntas, una vez que acaba de interrogar a Flint. Después de eso, los avox recogen la mesa y Flint desaparece. Issel empieza a repasar su agenda y yo me dedico a dar vueltas por el departament hasta la hora de la cena.

Illona y Lenna se nos unen antes de que nos sentáramos a la mesa, preguntándome por mi entrevista también en lo que Issel va a despertar a Ron y a buscar a Flint.

Las estilistas y yo esperamos a la mesa. El primero en aparecer es Ron, tambaleándose por una de las puertas; se nota que acaba de despertar. Evito mirarlo a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado, que me recuerda a casa. Flint es el último en unírsenos, junto con Issel.

Los adultos empiezan a conversar sobre el tiempo, y Flint remueve su comida con aburrimiento. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Ron:

—Bueno, ya basta con eso. Ustedes dos, ¿cómo les fue hoy?

—Creo que bien— responde Flint, sin cambiar su cara de aburrido— Sólo me dediqué a derribar algunos muñecos con lanzas hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

— ¿Y tú, preciosa?— me pregunta Ron.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta mucho, pero no más de lo que me apena.

—Hice unos anzuelos y después los trenzé en una red. Ah, y también una trampa que dejó a un muñeco de cabeza.

— ¡Bien hecho, Mags!— me anima Lenna, con una sonrisa. Yo me encojo de hombros.

Ron se acabó el contenido de su copa de un sorbo.

—Bueno, pasaron la primer etapa— suspira— No deben preocuparse por el puntaje que sacarán. No es tan importante, a menos que saquen una nota demasiado alta. Nadie le presta atención a los tributos con puntaje bajo. Además, ustedes ya formaron una alianza.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una fotografía del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. La primera es la de Golden, quien obtiene un nueve. Le sigue Silker, que saca un ocho. Casius y Ellora obtienen cada uno un diez. Los del Distrito 3 obtienen un 3 y un 5, después sale el Distrito 4. Flint saca un diez, y yo, un siete. Luego siguen los demás tributos. La mayor parte de ellos se gana un cinco.

Cuando termina la transmisión el equipo nos felicita. Brindamos por la puntuación aceptable que conseguimos y Flint y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro?; después nos envían a la cama.

Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará concentrado en prepararnos para el acontecimiento.

.

* * *

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; es un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Booth estará ya en la costa. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, pescamos y buscamos almejas, y después hacemos trueques en el Muelle. Pienso en Booth sin mí. Él no sabe nadar, así que podrá recolectar almejas de la costa, pero no alcanzará las trampas de langostas que están en la parte profunda. También pienso en Alinne; ¿estará cumpliendo con su palabra? Me pregunto si estará cuidando de Booth. Creo que debí pedirle a él que cuidara de ella, porque lo mejor para los dos era tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la horrible tarea de tener que ver los juegos resultase más amena.

Issel llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro importante día. Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará concentrado en prepararnos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco. Me peino con un moño, dejando suelto el mechón verde, y bajo al comedor. Flint, Issel y Ron están a la mesa, hablando tranquilamente; saludo y me acerco.

Cuando me siento, todos se giran a verme, como si estuvieran esperándome hace mucho.

—Bien, ahora que _su alteza _se ha dignado a despertar, creo que podemos empezar a planificar el día de hoy— bosteza Ron; Issel le da un golpe en el brazo y se gira hacia mí.

—Bueno, Mags. Justamente estábamos diciéndole a Flint que hoy nos repartiremos el trabajo— dice, con su estúpido acento del Capitolio.

— ¿Repartir?— pregunto, sin entender. Issel se arregla la peluca de color azul y asiente.

—Verás, querida, para las entrevistas repasaremos todo en cuanto a etiqueta y modales. Ésta será la presentación más importante, por eso trabajaremos con ustedes por separado. Ron les dará consejos sobre como agradar al público; y yo, sobre la manera correcta de comportarse en el escenario. ¿Qué te parece? La idea se me ocurrió a mí sola, y tú vienes primero conmigo. Después del almuerzo, irás con Ron.

Ah, así que era eso.

—Está bien por mí— respondo. Cuanto menos tiempo pueda pasar con Ron mucho mejor.

—Excelente, excelente.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesito de Issel para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones, pues en el distrito casi siempre caminamos sobre arena, y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, si Issel corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, decido que no puede ser tan difícil, pero no tardo en ver mi error. El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Issel cae sobre mí como un tiburón para darme en la mano y gritar:

— ¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a sentarme como un chico, separando demasiado las rodillas), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Issel me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. Creo que nunca en mi vida he sonreído tanto.

—Bueno, hicimos todo lo que pudimos— dice Issel, bufando_—_. Recuerda una cosa, Mags: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

— ¿Crees que no le gustaré?

Issel tuerce los labios y posa un dedo sobre ellos.

—Bueno, muchos aún son reacios a confiar en la gente de los distritos… Pero, si les muestras lo simpática que eres, y les enseñas tu mejor sonrisa, te aseguró que podrás ganártelos.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¡Claro que sí, querida! Ahora, vamos al comedor. Los muchachos ya deben estar esperándonos.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas e Issel protesta por ello, pero tengo demasiada hambre como para prestarle atención.

Flint y Ron parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Ron me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto finalmente.

Él sonríe de lado.

—Oh, nada. Sólo intento averiguar cómo hacer que tengas un poco de gracia— suelta, como si hubiera dicho la mayor obviedad del mundo— Debo conseguir que le gustes al público. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Su tono sarcástico me molesta, pero no digo nada. Como llevo seis años viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor. Así que me muerdo la lengua e intento mostrarle a Ron una de mis mejores sonrisas.

— ¿Cuál crees que podría ser mi enfoque, entonces?

Ron se inclina hacia adelante y me observa durante un buen rato.

—Bueno, la brutalidad no te queda. Tampoco la ferocidad, mucho menos la seducción— para el final de esa frase ya tengo la autoestima por el suelo— Flint es fuerte e imponente, infunde respeto sólo con su presencia. En cambio tú…— suspira— Eres demasiado extraña. Pero, eres lista, y fuerte, aunque no lo parezcas, así que intentaremos centrarnos en eso.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Ron no para de criticarme; parece que nada de lo que hago logra conformarlo. Como él dijo, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa.

Al terminar, Ron suspira con pesadez y se despeina el cabello con una mano.

—Bien, todo dependerá de ti ahora, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo extraña que eres.

—Tal vez ayudaría si de verdad intentaras ayudarme— escupo, frustrada.

Ron ríe de lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso en verdad piensas ganar los juegos, con todo lo que eso implica?

Su pregunta me deja helada.

¿En verdad es eso lo que espero? Me detengo a pensarlo un segundo.

Ganar significa matar a veintitrés niños que nada me han hecho. ¿Podría vivir con eso? No veo por qué no, después de todo, Ron es un vencedor y su vida es bastante buena…

En fin. Decido que la vida de Ron no es de incumbencia.

No es mucho lo que obtengo de él, pero me aferro a ello como mi único salvavidas. Aunque me molesta que sea justamente Ron quien me llame "extraña", cuando es él quien sólo duerme de día.

A la hora de la cena repasamos las respuestas banales con Issel, pero él no nos acompaña.

Mucho mejor, porque no me creo capaz de soportar sus burlas unas horas más.

Cuando acabamos, me quedo unos minutos dando vueltas por el piso, pensando en lo mucho que Ron me desconcierta. La mayor parte del tiempo se muestra ante nosotros como un patán, maleducado, engreído y superficial; sin embargo, a veces, parece comprensivo, y hasta amable, sobre todo con Issel y Flint. Pienso en todo lo que sé sobre él: que vive solo en su casa de la Isla de los Vencedores; que sus padres murieron durante los Días Oscuros y que, hasta que ganó sus juegos, había vivido en un orfanato.

Es bastante triste si lo pienso. Booth perdió a gran parte de su familia, pero aún tiene a su padre. Yo perdí al mío, pero todavía tengo a mis hermanas y a nuestra madre. Ron no tiene a nadie. Es decir, uno siempre lo ve acompañado de muchas mujeres y compañeros de juerga en casa, pero a lo que me refiero es a un lazo mucho más profundo; entonces me doy cuenta de que, más allá de que se la vive de parranda, no sé mucho sobre el verdadero Ron; no el vencedor, sino el chico del Distrito 4; que gran parte de él es un enigma que, por alguna razón, me hace querer descubrirlo.

Esa noche, apenas apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, no puedo evitar pensar en Ron Stafford.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Hasta pronto, **

**H.S.**


	6. Los Juegos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _"The Hunger Games" _son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**_6_**

**LOS JUEGOS**

**.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de preparación trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, poniendo brillos en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Dallia y Dellia empiezan a trabajar en mi cabello; vuelven a pintarlo y trenzan varios mechones verdes en un recogido que parte de mi oreja derecha, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro izquierdo. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas oscuras y largas. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un aceite de rosas que me hace relucir.

Horas más tardes estoy vestida con un pesado vestido de color verde oscuro, decorado con un montón de gemas que brillan de distintos colores según el ángulo de luz que reciben.

No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol. Ni yo misma me reconozco; Lenna ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 4 en el ascensor. Flint viste un traje de color azul marino y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo cual le da un aire muy sofisticado, pero no tanto como Ron. Odio admitirlo, pero él luce absolutamente perfecto en su traje oscuro, el cual combina con el vestido lleno de plumas y la peluca de Issel. Evito a Ron, pero acepto los cumplidos de Issel.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la séptima, o la octava entrevistada, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. Curiosamente, no me siento ansiosa ni asustada. Es como el día el de la cosecha; como si nada de eso estuviera pasándome a mí.

El Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven.

Tristan Silverman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde la primera edición, entra en el escenario. Resulta un poco gracioso verlo, con la cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el peinado alto; las gemas en su rostro que parecen pequeños percebes adheridos al casco de un barco; las cejas teñidas de un llamativo color verde lima, y el traje de ceremonias morado, salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. Parece ser un hombre mayor, aunque tanto maquillaje impide que uno se de cuenta. Supongo que esa es la idea. Aquí, en el Capitolio, las arrugas no son deseables, por eso la mayoría de sus ciudadanos parecen salidos de un circo del horror.

Este año, Tristan lleva el pelo de color púrpura, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono.

El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y alaba al presidente durante un buen rato; después, pone manos a la obra.

Silker, del Distrito 1, sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido dorado y se une a Tristan para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es, por mucho, la tributo más sexy de ese año. No me sorprende. Las personas del Distrito 1 siempre tienen una apariencia perfecta.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo.

Apenas comienza la de Silker, me doy cuenta de que Tristan hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Issel, mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3. Todos tienen un enfoque: Ellora, del Distrito 2, es maliciosa y letal; su compañero, Casius, es una máquina de matar. Cuando Tristan le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, él no vacila:

—Estoy listo para matar por mi distrito_— _dice, con voz trémula_—_. Soy fuerte, decidido, y no vacilaré en hacer lo que deba para ser el vencedor.

— ¡Ése es el espíritu de los juegos!— responde Tristan, encantado.

Los chicos del Distrito 3 no dicen mucho. Tanto la chica como el chico parecen dos sardinas asustadas, y ninguno deja de parecer aterrorizado durante toda la entrevista.

Y ahora llaman a Mags Cohen, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome, acercándome al escenario central y aceptando el beso en la mejilla de Tristan, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que me recorre la espalda al sentir esos fríos labios sobre mi rostro.

—Bueno, Mags, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio comparado con el Distrito 4, empezando porque aquí no puedes pescar—. Ríe y hace una pausa para que el público ría también— ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado desde que estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si sus palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una bolsa de arena. ¿Qué qué me ha gustado más desde que estoy aquí? Pues nada, pero no puedo decirle eso.

«Sé agradable. Sé agradable». Me digo.

—Las…personas— consigo decir. Tristan se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

—Eso es nuevo— dice Tristan, y yo asiento_—_. Tú también nos gustas, Mags. ¿O no?— Se vuelve hacia la audiencia. Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte_—_. Bueno, querida— sigue, en tono alegre—, cuéntanos un poco, ¿cómo es la vida en el Distrito 4?

Al fin algo que puedo responder.

—Bueno… hay mucha más agua que aquí— respondo, algo dudosa. Las risas del público no tardan en llegar.

— ¡Agua! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!— bromea Tristan— ¿Qué más?

—Emm… nos gusta mucho pescar; en realidad, es todo lo que hacemos en el día— Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público; no sé por qué, pues no digo nada más que la verdad.

— ¡Eres muy divertida, Mags!— Tristan se toma su tiempo para dejar de reír. ¿Acaso fue tan gracioso lo que dije? Me encojo de hombros mentalmente— Pero ya, en serio, hablemos de tu puntaje. Obtuviste un siete, buena calificación. Dinos, ¿cuál crees que será tu mayor fuerte en estos juegos?

Oh, oh. ¿Mi mayor fuerte? Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…

Desesperada, busca alguna respuesta en el público, y, sin quererlo, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Ron. Entonces él, como si hubiésemos hecho un pacto silencioso, asiente con la cabeza y entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

—Bueno Tristan, mi hermana mayor te diría que soy muy escurridiza, así que dudo que puedan atraparme con facilidad— otra carcajada del público que me deja un poco aturdida. ¿Por qué ríen de todo lo que digo? Miro a Ron de nuevo, que me indica seguir con la cabeza— Además— continúo—, soy perfectamente capaz de buscar comida, y, aunque tal vez no sea de las más fuertes, les aseguro que no me rendiré con facilidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡Esta es una chica que dará pelea!— exclama el presentador, y la tribuna lo vitorea— ¡Me encanta tu energía tan propia del Distrito 4! ¿A ustedes no?— la gente le responde con más vítores. De nuevo, Tristan tiene que esperar un rato antes de continuar— Ya, ya, amigos. Antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo hay algo muy importante que debo preguntar…— las luces parpadean y el público demuestra su excitación con un leve arrullo general. Tristan me mira fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Cuéntanos, Mags. De seguro tienes a alguien esperándote en casa, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?— respondo como si fuera estúpida antes de caer en cuenta de que es una pregunta de índole romántica. Aunque nunca he pensado en nadie en ese plan, no puedo evitar que la imagen de Booth llegue a mi mente; sin embargo, no digo nada de él— Oh. No, no hay nada de eso, Tristan.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Una chica tan linda y simpática como tú… ¿cómo es posible que ese corazoncito no tenga dueño?

De inmediato me ruborizo. Éste Tristan y sus comentarios…

Sin quererlo, muevo la mirada hacia público una vez más, y mis ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los de Ron, quien me devuelve la mirada, extrañamente serio, provocando que me ruborice mucho más.

Todos me miran. Están esperando que responda. ¿Qué puedo responder?

—Bueno… quizás todavía no encontré al indica…— ¡Gracias al Cielo! Suena el zumbido, así que callo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo— exclama Tristan; el público protesta— Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Mags. ¡Mags Cohen, tributo del Distrito 4!

Los aplausos continúan después de sentarme. Busco a Issel con la mirada para que me tranquilice, y ella levanta los pulgares para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Finalmente llega el turno de Flint. Él camina muy dignamente hacia la silla del entrevistado, hace caso omiso de los intentos de Tristan por bromear con él y responde de la misma forma que Casius, mostrándose letal y superior en todo momento. Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Yo lo haría.

Cuando su turno acaba vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Tenemos que quedarnos allí sentados hasta que el último tributo sea entrevistado, lo cual es casi tortura. Aunque tiene un lado bueno: ver a los demás me ayudará a hacerme una idea de qué es lo que me espera en el estadio. Sin embargo, además de los tributos del 1 y el 2, los demás parecen niños asustadizos; me siento mal por ellos. Comienzo a pensar en lo fácil que será sacarlos del medio, cosa que me hace sentir mucho peor.

Cuando Tristan termina de despedir al chico del Distrito 12, ponen el himno de Panem. Después, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores.

Issel sube conmigo y cuando llegamos a nuestro piso me ayuda a deshacerme de toda la ropa bonita de Lenna.

Cenamos con las estilistas, pero sin Ron, lo cual me sorprende demasiado. Cuando pregunto por él, nadie sabe que decirme.

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y dudosa, bella gracias a Lenna, y algo turbada ante las cámaras. Me siento como una idiota, aunque todos me dicen que luzco adorable. Luego aparece Flint, tan mortífero y serio como siempre. Ron se une a nosotros a la mitad del programa, pero se queda a un lado de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y una copa de vino en una de sus manos.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Flint y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Issel y Ron no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Lenna e Illona viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Issel nos toma a los dos de la mano, con los ojos un tanto llorosos y una sonrisa sincera en los labios, y nos desea buena suerte.

— Recuerden: la cabeza en alto, ¡y muéstrenles lo orgullosos que están de pertenecer al Distrito 4!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, abrumada por la sentimental despedida. Yo me preparo para ir directo a mi habitación; entonces, me doy cuenta de que Flint no se ha movido, y de que Ron aún está con nosotros, observándonos con los brazos cruzados.

—Llegó la hora— dice. No estoy segura, pero creo que la situación en verdad lo conmueve.

— ¿Un último consejo?— pregunta Flint. Ron parpadea y voltea hacia él.

—Ningún consejo podrá prepararlos para las cosas que verán ahí adentro— asegura, lúgubre, pero añade rápidamente:— Estarán seguros mientras se mantengan cerca de sus aliados. Lo único que puedo decirles es que, cuando los participantes se reduzcan a un puñado y la situación se vuelva insostenible, tomen todo lo que puedan, busquen agua, y pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio. Para entonces, habrán pasado días, y quizá estén demasiado cansados para enfrentarse a ellos. Salgan corriendo e intenten sobrevivir como puedan, porque, a partir de ese momento, estarán solos. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Correr?— pregunta Flint, escéptico— ¿Ese es tu consejo?

—_Mi _consejo es que sigan con vida— responde Ron.

Flint o fulmina con la mirada, pero él no se deja amedrentar. Cuando su enojo pasa, se dan la mano a modo de despedida y mi compañero se marcha, dejándome sola con Ron.

—Bueno…— empiezo a decir, un tanto dubitativa. Extiendo una mano, la cual Ron observa por el rabillo del ojo; la aparta de un manotazo y me toma de los hombros, acercando su rostro al mio.

—Escucha, Mags— me dice, con más seriedad de la que lo he visto emplear desde el día de la Cosecha— Cuando todos los demás hayan caído, serás la primera por quien irán. Eres la más pequeña y débil… ¡no! Déjame terminar. Eres más débil que los profesionales, pero también más lista. Ellos lo saben, y Flint también. Cuando llegue el momento, debes huir lo más rápido posible. No confíes en nadie, tampoco en Flint. Busca una fuente de agua y sobrevive.

Voltea sin decir más, dejándome sola y confundida en medio de la sala, en la misma posición en la que me dejó.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar todo lo que acaba de decirme, y, cuando consigo hacerlo, me voy hacia mi cuarto.

Flint y yo no volvemos a vernos. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana; aunque, después de lo que Ron acaba de decirme no estoy muy segura de que querer volver a verlo.

Me doy una ducha y me quito el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño es el mechón de color verde, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia de dónde vengo: soy Mags, del Distrito 4. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan.

Me acuesto en ropa interior, todavía repasando las palabras de Ron en mi cabeza, y una idea cruza por mi mente: Ron en verdad se preocupa por mí; por la extraña, sin gracia y para nada atractiva Mags. Eso no es mucho, pero me llena de una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado, aún cuando estoy al borde de mi posible muerte.

A pesar de todo, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

Tal vez no todo está perdido.

Tal vez sí tengo oportunidad.

.

* * *

No veo a Flint por la mañana. Lenna viene por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado, informándome que los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada y deja caer una plataforma. Pongo pies encima y, al instante, la plataforma me sube al interior.

Me siento en una silla de seguridad y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringa.

—Es tu dispositivo de ratreo, Mags—me explica.

La mujer me indica que alce el pir y coloca una pulsera metálica alrededor del tobillo, la cual hunde una aguja en lo profundo de mi piel, causándome un dolor agudo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la mujer desaparece y recogen a Lenna del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo arena. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Es muy hermoso.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Lenna y yo volvemos a la plataforma, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. Lenna me dice que en el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos, muchas personas la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo es nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. El presidente Snow ha decidido que los campos de batalla se conviertan en emplazamientos históricos y se conservan después de los juegos, como destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio. Aunque esta medida se ha implementado desde hace solo dos años, he oído que son destinos muy populares.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Lenna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre, dejando a la vista mi cabello verde; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Lenna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones negros, la blusa celeste, el robusto cinturón oscuro y la gruesa chaqueta azul con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

—El material de la chaqueta está diseñado de un material térmico, así que te esperan días fríos— me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar, aunque detesto usar zapatos, sobre todo unos que cubren tanto mis pies. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con varios picos de metal, aunque no son muy pesadas, más bien parecen perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Lenna me toma por los hombros y me mira fijamente.

— ¿Tienes alguna insignia de tu distrito?— pregunta. En ese momento recuerdo la medalla de papá, la cual dejé en mi habitación de le Centro de entrenamientos, y me siento muy estúpida. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Tenía una medalla de mi padre, pero la olvidé— admito.

Lenna sonríe y se saca del bolsillo una cadena dorada.

—Tal vez esto te sirva— dice, colocándomela alrededor del cuello. Parece demasiado grande para mí.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?_— _le pregunto, observando el pequeño dije con la insignia de mi distrito.

—Ron me la dio para ti— responde, dejándome impactada—. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?— Asiento, todavía demasiado sorprendida para decir algo. Ella sonríe— Dijo que es la misma que él usó en sus juegos, y le dio suerte. También te la dará a ti.

De todos modos, ahora tienes un símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

—Sí, está bien. Aunque las botas me molestan un poco.

Lenna sonríe otra vez.

—Son necesarias, Mags. Ahora sólo queda esperar la llamada— me dice—. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Le doy la razón, después de todo, no tengo idea de con qué me encontraré allá arriba; tal vez la alianza no resulte, o tal vez no consiga comida el primer día, así que como todo lo que puedo hasta atiborrarme y casi ponerme mala. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que mantengo mi boca llena de comida tanto como puedo.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el cabello; tanto que comienzo a jalar de él casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Mags?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, busco la cercanía de Lenna; ella muy gentilmente toma mi mano y me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentadas hasta que una voz masculina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Lenna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

—Lenna…— murmuro, casi suplicante. Ella me mira y se enjuga una lágrima invisiblre que amenaza el tinte de sus largas pestañas naranjas.

—Estarás bien, Mags. Tengo mucha confianza en ti… y Ron tembién la tiene.

— ¿De verdad?— susurro tontamente. Sus palabras me cayeron como bálsamo en una herida abierta.

—De verdad— afirma Lenna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla— Dijo que de otra forma nunca te hubiera dado su amuleto de la suerte…— me sonríe— Buena suerte.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de ella. Lenna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta, creo.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte y helado que me congela la nariz.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Lucius Simms por todas partes:

—Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Séptimos Juegos del Hambre!

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**H.S.**


End file.
